Stringed musical instruments can potentially produce different varieties of sound depending upon the angle at which they are played. Additionally, stringed musical instruments can potentially produce different varieties of sound depending upon the object, and the angle of application of the object, applied to their strings. The angular orientation of a stringed musical instrument can potentially limit the application of different objects to its strings.
Historically, upright stringed musical instruments have been a separate purchase from horizontal stringed musical instruments and only for specific purposes. While electric versions of upright instruments have been developed, quality upright stringed musical instruments can be cost-prohibitive for many musicians who already possess quality non-upright instruments (e.g.: guitars).
Therefore, a need exists in the field for novel devices and apparatuses for the purpose of allowing various stringed musical instruments, such as non-upright stringed instruments, to be played from different angles than originally intended, such as in an upright playing position.